Larga Eternidad
by White Nightmares
Summary: -Vas a estar ahí también ¿verdad?  -Por supuesto que sí. Estaremos juntos toda una eternidad.   Es una forma diferente de ver la muerte


**Larga Eternidad**

Suspiró y se inclinó un poco más para poder observar mejor su propio cadáver. La escena no era exactamente lo que se podía llamar 'bonita', pero por lo menos no había una enorme laguna de sangre suficiente como para abastecer a un Banco de Sangre. Estaba recostada contra el sillón reclinable, entumecida, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y el rostro pálido. Su mano izquierda todavía sostenía el control remoto del televisor, aunque el agarre era más bien débil y los dedos estaban duros. Sobre sus piernas todavía estaba el tazón con pochoclos, y algunas moscas volaban a su alrededor, atraídas por el aroma del azúcar.

Los paramédicos se encontraban en la misma habitación, examinando el cuerpo.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo. De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, ¿o era desilusión? No lo sabía. Ella era difícil de leer. En todos sus años de trabajo –cientos de años, cabe aclarar- las personas lloraban desconsoladamente y negaban el hecho de que estaban muertos. Y allí estaba él, el 'ángel protector' –si es que se lo puede llamar así, ya que ni siquiera es un ángel- para consolarlos.

Pero Kagome simplemente se había parado allí y había observado todo sin decir ni siquiera una palabra. Sin saber por qué, Inuyasha sintió como si algo estrujara su corazón muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que dolía. Por alguna extraña razón le dolía que Kagome se sintiera así.

Inconscientemente, estiró su brazo derecho y lo pasó sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, tratando de reconfortarla. Kagome se dejó hacer, acomodando su cabeza contra el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo fue que morí?- preguntó suavemente.

- Estabas viendo una película y de pronto te comenzaste a reír, hasta que no pudiste respirar, y simplemente moriste.-explicó lentamente Inuyasha.

-No es justo.-susurró ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé-Inuyasha frotó su brazo cariñ demasiado joven…

-No es eso-alzó su rostro y lo miró. Las 'lágrimas' se habían ido. Sus finas cejas se juntaron en un pequeño frunce y sus mejillas se decir..¡es patético! ¿Quién muere así? No es para nada una muerte emocionante. ¿Morir de la risa? Es…es…¡es estúpido!

Inuyasha la consideró por un momento y luego dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

-No te preocupaba morir, ¿cierto? Solo te preocupaba el hecho de no tener una muerte emocionante.

Kagome solo asintió, examinando despreocupadamente sus uñas.

-¡Estas loca!-se carcajeó él.

-¡No te rías!-le espetó ella, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo para finalmente acompañarlo en sus risas.

-De acuerdo, debemos irnos.-dijo Inuyasha de pronto, empujando a Kagome en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban.

-¿Al Cielo?-preguntó ella esperanzadamente.

Inuyasha simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Demonios, lo sabía. Debería haber sido un poco más solidaria y haber donado esa vieja ropa al orfanato, no guardarla solo porque era 'linda'.

-¿Al infierno?-volvió a preguntar, resignándose.

Inuyasha volvió a negar con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente, a modo de queja.

-Vamos al Más Allá.-sonrió.

-¿Allá? ¿Dónde?-Kagome estiró su cuello intentando ver….algo-Yo no veo absolutamente nada.

-Ya te dieron el título de tonta ¿verdad?-se burló, a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua-. 'Más Allá' es algo así como una metáfora. Imaginate un lujoso y enorme hotel, con piscina, cómodas habitaciones y un variado buffet en donde pasarás el resto de tu vida. O al menos lo que queda de ella.

-Aahh… ¿Y qué pasa con eso del Cielo y del Infierno?

-Sencillamente, no existen. Fueron inventados para que los niños se porten bien. Ya sabés, esa historia de que hay que ser buenos para ir al Cielo y blah, blah, blah…

-Aahh.-repitió, y volvió a examinar sus uñas, considerando seriamente pedirle un turno a la manicura. Pero, obviamente, se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Había muerto. Tonta.

De repente no sintió muchas ganas de ir al 'Más Allá'. Es decir, pasaría toda la eternidad sola. Y una eternidad son muchos años. Le preocupaba el hecho de que nadie estaría allí para ella. No quería estar sola.

-Uhm…¿Inuyasha?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, nada en particular. Es que….vas a estar ahí también, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha miró atentamente sus profundos ojos color chocolate, entendiendo cuál era su preocupación. Sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí. Estaremos juntos toda una eternidad-y como por arte de magia la intranquilidad de Kagome se esfumó, mientras la tomaba de la mano y también le sonreía-. ¿Lista para irnos?

-Si.-afirmó seriamente.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, comenzaron a caminar juntos, hacia el 'Más Allá'. Juntos por toda la eternidad.

De pronto, Kagome recordó un pequeño asunto.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Mhmm?

-En el 'Más Allá' hay manicuras, ¿o no?

Síp, definitivamente iba a ser una larga, larga eternidad.

-X-

Bueno, son las dos de la mañana y a mí se me ocurre esto. Bonito jaja :B

Comenten.

Besos

•**White NIGHTMARES **


End file.
